Punk's Wedding Planner
by WweBumbleBee23
Summary: "here is some adivce kid...Never let a couple you see isnt meant to be go through with this. I have done it before and you live with the guilt of hearing about bad divorces and other harsh things for the rest of your life." Aj thought of these words alot over the course of 7 months. She met Phil...who was marrying her idol...who he claims to never have loved...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- Hey guys! Im sorry I havent been updating lately. I just have been so busy with school work. Since its my birthday tomorrow I obviously wont have time to write anything so im doing it today! :) Anyways I have been meaning to publish this for a while because I love the idea. Let me know what you think!**

0000000000000000000

Phil Brooks aka WWE Superstar CM Punk did it. He didnt think it would happen but it did. He proposed to Amy.

He honestly dreaded the day of proposing to the legendary red headed diva. I mean its not her its him. She if a great person...But he didnt love her like she loved him.

So that brings up a question...Why ask her to marry him?

That answer to Phil is simple.

He couldnt wait for the one anymore. He has had girlfriends in the past. The relationships obviously didnt work out since he was now with Amy. However he was now 33 years old. He cant just keep waiting around for fate to knock him on his ass. So he decided to force a different fate that he created. He had been dating Amy for a year. He however lost his feelings for the woman but however her feelings only grew for him over the last year. He decided that he would propose to her so he wouldnt be alone for the rest of his life. She of course said yes to him. Which he was happy and pissed at. Amy wanted a wedding obviously just like every other woman in the world. Phil just wanted to get this over with. He didnt care if this happened in an alley full of mobsters at this point.

Phil sighed thinking over the last year. The relationship was dead but not gone. It was literally like a ghost. A shadow of what it used to be. Of course Phil faked his happiness infront of Amy so he wouldnt upset her but how much longer could he go on with this? Its not like his fate was coming to knock on the door tomorrow...Or is it?

0000000000000000000000000

April Mendez hung up the phone in her office with a smile. She couldnt believe it. She couldve screamed and cried tears of joy. She gets to plan the wedding Amy Dumas aka Former WWE Diva Lita aka Her role model. Aj had been working as a wedding planner for 10 months now and never in her wildest dreams did she think this day would come. She tried to hold in her squeals so her co workers wouldnt give her odd looks. She was fangirling silently to herself and anyone who saw her would have looked at her as if she had grown two head and another arm.

Another thing about Aj. She thought weddings were the greatest creation in life. Aj attended her uncles wedding when she was only 8 years old. She watched as bridesmaids all walked down the aisle along with the flower girl and ring bearer. She smiled at that. But that isnt what made her froze in awe. Seeing her aunt walk down the aisle with her father in a white sleevless wedding gown with the veil covering her face she could have cried. It was amazing. Then the ceremony was performed and she listened to every word. She could have cried when she heard the vows. How sweet! She thought to herself. Then there was the reception which was so much fun too.

Flashback...

_She saw a woman smiling to herself in the corner of the room so she walked over to her._

_"Hi!" She said in her child like voice. "My name is April but I like being called Aj. Who are you?" _

_"My name is Rebecca. Im the wedding planner. Its nice to meet you Aj." She smiled politely not being one to be rude to an 8 year old._

_Aj was shocked. "You planned this wedding?" She could have bowed down to this woman. She didnt know why but she could have._

_She nodded her head. "Im a wedding planner. I get calls to plan peoples weddings and we spend months planning everything from the ceremony to simple things like flower choices." _

_Aj jumped up and down repeatedly. "I want to be a wedding planner I want to be a wedding planner!" She repeated. _

_Rebecca smiled at the girl infront of her. "Then here is some adivce kid...Never let a couple you see isnt meant to be go through with this. I have done it before and you live with the guilt of hearing about bad divorces and other harsh things forever. But other then that go for it kid." She smiled at her then walked away with Aj following behind to ask more questions._

End of flashback...

Aj took those words very seriously. So far that has never happened to her. Which she was thankful for. She didnt want to live with the guilt of someones misfortunes knowing she could have stopped it.

Aj locked the door to her office and started walking and ran into her best friend/co worker Kaitlyn.

"Hey Kait." Aj smiled at the two toned girl next to her.

"Hey Aj" They did there chick busters hand shake.

"Kait you are not going to believe who's wedding im planning!" Aj said.

"Whose wedding is it? Do I know them?"

"Im planning Amy Dumas' wedding!" She squealed and jumped up and down.

Kaitlyn smiled. She wasnt as much of a wrestling fan as Aj but she did watch it and knew who Amy was.

"That is awesome Aj! I know how much you love her! Im happy for you." Kaitlyn hugged her friend.

"Thanks Kait. I never thought this day would happen for me."

"So when do you get to meet her?"

"Im going over to her house tomorrow to start planning but she isnt going to be there because she has to go out of town but I will be meeting her fiance tomorrow...Who also just so happens to be CM Punk." She squealed again her inner fangirl getting the best of her yet again.

"Wow talk about marrying in the company. I dont know though CM Punk doesnt seem like the type to plan a wedding on his own."

Aj shrugged. "Maybe he is different in real life then he is on tv. Dont judge a book by its cover Kait. If people did that to me they wouldnt want to be around my nerdy comic book loving converse obsessed self."

"I guess so." Kaitlyn said while shrugging.

"Well anyways gotta go I have to meet a client at starbucks. See ya tomorrow." Aj walked down the hall of the office building.

She might however want to take Rebecca the wedding planner's words into perspective however seeing as what was going to happen to her over the next number of months...

000000000000000000

**Authors Note- Ok like I said I have been meaning to post this for a while I just have been so busy lately. Let me know if you think I should continue! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

000000000000000

Phil sighed to himself. Amy had left early that morning to go out of town with her band. You would think he would be relieved. But no he still had to meet with the wedding planner. 'Oh joy...' He thought to himself. He should just call Amy and tell her that he would rather wait until she came back. But it was too late because the doorbell just rang.

He peeked out the window. There it was. right there on the car the words said 'Mendes Wedding Planning Service.' Odd name for a company. He opened the door and he could have sworn he felt his knees go weak. Who on earth was she and how come he didnt find her sooner?

0000000000000

Aj rang the doorbell to the two story home. She honestly felt like she was shaking but she couldnt be too sure. She saw the curtains move abit and she saw his face. There he was. CM Punk live in person! True wrestling fans would have died if they were Aj's shoes right now. She saw him move out of the window. That made her shake even more. He must be headed for the door. 'Act natural Aj!' She said to herself. The door opened. He looked in shock to Aj. Maybe it was the batman top she was wearing? He probably thought this was a joke. She is just some kid to him. She decided she better say something otherwise this is going to be awkward.

"Hello Mr. Brooks my name is April but I prefer Aj." 'Aj you idiot let him call you what he wants!' She thought to herself. "Im the wedding planner you hired." She could have smacked herself. He obviously would know that by seeing the car!

"Hi you can call me Phil or Punk. Doesnt matter which one. Come on in." He motioned for her to come in so she did. It looked like a normal everyday house. Nobody would guess CM Punk and Lita lived here. There were a few pictures of him and Amy around. She smiled at that.

"Have a seat." He said to her. She sat on the leather couch and got comfortable...but not too comfortable of course.

"First of all I would like to say on behalf of Mendes Wedding Planning Service that we would like to say congradulations onthe engagement."

"Can I ask you a question?" He said not really paying attention to her little speech.

"Ask away." She said with a shrug.

"Where did the name Mendes Wedding Planning Service come from?"

"Well...That is actually my last name." She said. She already had a bad feeling seeing his trademark smirk appear on his face.

"April Mendes huh?"

"Shut up." She stuck her tounge out at him. This is going to be a fun 8 months...

"Didnt I tell you to call me Aj?" She said.

"Because thats not your name." He said messing with the woman.

"I dont like my name. Its ugly!" She said.

"April is not an ugly name. It is beautiful." He said to her honestly.

She blushed abit but not enough for it to be noticably. 'Stop it Aj he's engaged!' She thought to herself.

"Thats like saying pigs can fly." She said.

"Then I will go throw a pig a room." He said simply.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "This is going to be a fun 8 months isnt it?" She laughed.

His breath hitched when he heard that laugh. It was music to his ears.

"Everything im involved in is fun." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"Cocky much?"

"I think I have a right to be abit cocky." He shrugged. "I was the WWE Champion for over a year. I get to travel alot and im living my dream. What more could I ask for?"

"You also invented the pipebomb." 'Did that just come out of my mouth?' She shook the thought out of her head.

He smirked. "So I see you have seen my work."

"I have been watching WWE since I was 8. I have seen alot." Now she was the one with the smug look.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

She nods. "Thats right got a problem?"

He raises his hands. "No problem. Just didnt think you were the type to watch wrestling."

"Im wearing a batman shirt, Converse, and bracelets from hot topic I wouldnt say im a model on the cover of a magazine. But however I would pay to see that in a magazine."

"People think of me as batman." He said.

She laughed. "I thought they thought of you as a wrestler." She said.

"Smartass." He said. She laughed again.

"Anyways we should probably get started." She took her binder out of her bag.

His eyes widened at the sight of the binder. "Jeez woman what could you possibly be keeping in there bricks!?"

She smirked. "Well I get to see what you do for a living and now you get to see what I do. Get ready because your next 8 months will revolve around wrestling and this binder." She laughed at his face. "Alright so anyways lets start with simple stuff. Do you have a specific date you want this to happen on?"

He was bored again. He much rather go back to joking around with her. "Umm I think Amy said something about July but otherwise I dont know."

Her face brightened. "Good choice. Play your cards right you will get some fireworks added for extra effect."

"Will that involve pipebombs?" He smirked.

"No pipebombs! Dont need any hurt feelings at a wedding ceremony." She laughed.

"What about the reception?" He asked.

"Phil...Sorry to say this but...I will slap you." She said jokingly.

He gasped. "Thank you for hurting my feelings."

"No problem. Anytime." She stuck her tounge out at him.

He shakes his head at her. "You are something else."

000000000000000000000000

Authors Note-Well they seem to get along well! :) Anyways thanks for reading. I would love it if you guys left a review (Nothing bad!) It would mean alot to me.


End file.
